


Never Gonna Give You Up

by SBLucky



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluf, Keith has Social Anxiety, Keith has sensitive wings, Klangst? Idk, Lance is a royal guard, M/M, blushing Keith, depends if I wanna write klangst or not, fluff af, fluffy fluff, some smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBLucky/pseuds/SBLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy au fic nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Emotions

Keith opened his eyes,everything was blurry, until his eyesight went back to normal after a while. His first sight was a woman with long white hair and eyes from others that were staring at him from all directions. “Hello. My name is “Allura and your name is Keith.”, Said the woman. Keith felt scared, tons of eyes looking at him made his stomach hurt. Keith got up quickly and started running as fast as he could. “Keith wait!”,Allura said. Everyone gasped not knowing what to do. A few moments later giant footsteps were heard. A loud horn was played,”HUMAN!”, one of the fairies said alerting everyone. “Hide quickly, everyone!” Allura said as everyone hid. 

ー

Keith didn't fully develop his flying skills yet but that didn't matter. Keith had lost his breath so he stopped running. Keith turned around to see that nobody was near him, he sighed in relief. Keith heard the footsteps and froze, He saw the humans pass by him and not notice him. Keith sighed in relief again until one of the humans turned around inspecting the area. Keith quickly hid behind a piece of grass. 

“What's up? Did you see a ghost or something?” A human with short brown hair and dark skin said.  
The other human with light skin and black hair glared at the brown haired human. ”No I just heard something. It sounded like a horn of some sort, but whatever it doesn't matter.”The black haired human said and turned around. The humans then continued to walk. 

“Thank god they're gone..” Keith thought to himself. He soon walked even more farther away from the fairy colony. He didn't like being near anyone so he thought it would be best to be alone, all by himself. He collected some resources too in order for him to survive his journey on finding a quiet home. 

ー

Keith heard a knock on his door. He was confused since he lived in the middle of nowhere and was impossible to find. He opened his door and saw no one, ”That's weird I swear I heard a knock…” Keith stood outside and closed his door, confused. 

“Hello! My name is Lance what's yours?” Keith heard behind him. Keith jumped and ran back into his home. He looked out his ‘window’ that he made for sunlight and saw the fairy named Lance right in front of his face. Keith shrieked and slapped him in the face. “What the heck man?! That hurt you know! “ Lance said as he put his hand where Keith had slapped him. Keith glared at Lance, he felt a bit bad for hurting him but it was his fault for getting too close.

“I-I’m Keith.” Keith said quietly and walked back outside. Lance heard him either way since there was only two people. Lance gasped,”Keith! You're the fairy I'm looking for!” Lance got closer and held Keith’s hands,”You were my mission! I can't wait to tell everyone I found the long lost Keith! They'll be so jealous! They'd thought I'd never find you! But, boy were they wrong.”, Lance smiled. Keith noticed Lance’s hands holding his. Keith blushed and pulled away quickly. Keith wasn't used to contact like that. He felt weird and his face was warm for some reason. He'd never felt like that before. It was quite a new experience for Keith, it made his stomach twist. 

Lance looked at Keith,” Are you ok? You look a little red and are your wings have been down this entire time, are they injured?”,Lance asked while trying to touch his wings to reassure that they’re ok. Keith pushed his hand away,”I’m fine..” Lance frowned,”Obviously you’re not. Tell me the truth, I know you’re not used to interaction like this, but at least try to speak to me like you’d normally would.” Keith looked away,”I-I don’t know how to f-fly..., there i said it.” Lance smiled and felt happy that Keith was able to talk him a bit better, “That wasn’t that hard wasn’t it? I’ll teach you how to fly! It’ll be fun." Keith smiled slightly,”No… and r-really? Thanks.”

ー

“C’mon Keith just jump! I’ll catch ya!” Lance yelled at keith who was currently on top of his house. “I don’t think this is a good idea Lance!” Keith yelled back. Keith was terrified, it was already hard enough for him to get up on his house and now he had to jump off!?! “C’mon Keith! I believe in you!”, Lance smiled. After a couple of attempts of trying to convince Keith to jump he finally mastered enough courage to do it. 

Keith jumped, closed his eyes tightly and then he noticed his wings weren't fluttering at all. Keith panicked and crash landed onto Lance. Keith frowned, still on top of Lance, “It didn't work…” Lance sighed and blushed slightly,”That's okay. We can always try again!” “I'm not going back on that roof.” Keith snapped. “Ok, we can try something else. But first, can you get off of me?” Lance blushed. Keith's eyes widened,”A-Ah s-sorry…t-thanks.. for breaking my fall.”, he said as he got off of Lance quickly. “No problem” Lance smiled.

ー

“For attempt number two I need to touch your wings. Are you okay with that?” Lance asked. Keith nodded in agreement. Lance reached his arms out and gently touched his wings. “A-Ahー” Keith moaned a bit, put his hands to his mouth, and blushed. Lance blushed,’So his wings are sensitive…’ he thought. “W-We can try something else if it bothers you” Lance suggested. “I-It's fine.. I'll endure it.” Keith said motioning Lance to go on. “Ok, if you say so…” Lance said and continued. Lance lifted up his wings, he inspected them closely. He'd never seen wings so beautiful before, Lance blushed and made them move in a fluttering motion. “A-Ahhー” Keith moaned quietly. Lance let go of Keith’s wings and saw that they were fluttering on their own, ”Look they’re fluttering!” Lance declared. Keith smiled, closed his eyes and jumped in order to give him a head start in flying. Keith opened his eyes and saw he was still on the floor, “What the heck?!” Keith yelled and kicked the dirt. “It's okay Keith, you're almost there.” Lance smiled. “W-What if I can never fly… Maybe it wasn't destined for me.” Keith sadly said.

ー

After many attempts of trying to fly they decided to take a break. Lance was inside doing god knows what and Keith was outside in the sunlight walking around. Keith heard the ground thump , ”What the heck?” He looked around and saw nothing but the thumping kept on going. “KEITH LOOK OUTー” Lance yelled. But it was too late, Keith was soon in a glass jar. Keith turned around “Lance? What's happening?” Keith noticed that he was in the glass cage and panicked,”Lance! Hel...lp” Keith looked up and saw a human with light brown hair and brown eyes with weird looking circle shaped things resting on their nose and ears. Keith was then picked up by the human and token to this weird humongous mechanism that he's never seen before. They went inside the mechanism and Keith was placed on a table like surface. 

ー

“Hey Pidge, watcha got in the jar?” The human with dark skin and dark brown hair asked as he came in with another human with light skin and black hair.  
“Hey Lance, I found this guy outside! It looks like a fairy.” The human named ‘Pidge’ said. “He kinda looks like Keith. It's definitely the mullet that gives it away” the human named ‘Lance’ said. Keith sighed, hopefully his version of Lance would come. Keith was hopeless, with not being able to fly he had no chance of getting out. Keith distracted himself by looking through the jar and seeing what there was outside of it. It calmed him down a bit, he'd also never thought that humans would have the same names as fairies and look like some fairies. For instance the human named Lance looked like fairy Lance, how much Keith missed his version of Lance. Yes, they'd just met but Keith felt weird and tingly with Lance. Lance was also his first fairy that he'd made friends with and actually communicated with. Keith blushed thinking how happy he would be to see his Lance again.  
“I think it needs some water or something, it's face is all red” the black haired human named ‘Keith’ pointed out. “I tried giving him some earlier but he refused.” Pidge the human said. Keith did not want to digest anything that they'd give him, even if it was safe he still wouldn't do it.

ー

Lance followed the human that captured Keith to their base, he had to save Keith. Keith was his mission after all and maybe something even more to Lance but he didn't know how Keith would feel about it so he'd try to deny it. Lance searched through the base and he eventually found were Keith was being held. Lance had decided once the humans left Keith alone he could get Keith out of their as quickly as he could. Lance hid behind what humans called ‘books’. Keith saw Lance and yelled out his name, ”Lance!” Keith smiled and tried getting out of the jar but it was too heavy for him. “Woah... I think he said my name.” Lance the human said. “Yeah I heard that too… I wonder why he said it…” Pidge wondered. Pidge got up and picked up some books that were sitting on the table until he noticed a small little fairy just like the one he got. Pidge quickly and gently took him in their hands. “Dammit got caught” Lance declared. Pidge the human let Keith out after he set the other fairy down a couple inches apart. Keith ran quickly to Lance and hugged him causing Lance so lose his balance and fall. “Hey Lance the other one kinda looks like you” Keith the human teased. Lance the human blushed and looked back at the fairies. 

Keith blushed and noticed he was on top of Lance once again, ”I-I'm sorry I'll get offー” “Wait! … Umm I mean no.. Stay. I-I quite like it like this…” Lance blushed. “O-Okay… Only for a bit though… The h-humans are watching…” Keith blushed even more. Lance nodded in agreement. After a little while they got off of each other. “It seems like they really like each other…” Pidge said. “Really really like each other.” Lance the human said right after. 

Lance pulled out a sword that he had made before he went out of his journey to find the long lost Keith. He pointed his sword out to the humans, signaling them to not get any closer. While doing that Lance took Keith's hand, ” Stay behind me… I don't want you getting hurt. It's my duty to keep you safe…” Lance said. “B-But I don't want you to get hurt just because of mー” Lance interrupted Keith,”Keith, please, it'll be okay…” 

“I managed to get a translator on my computer to translate what they're saying. Turns out the one who looks like Keith is actually named Keith! What are the odds!” Pidge said. “Fairy Keith looks so wimpy though! Good thing he gots his handsome and strong fairy Lance to protect him.” Lance the human said. Human Keith and fairy Keith glared at human Lance. Keith clenched his fists getting ready to fight human Lance. “I think you made fairy Keith mad.” Pidge said. “How does he get mad at me and not at fairy Lance?! I don't get it! Isn't he supposed to be like Keith!?!” human Lance frowned. Pidge typed some things onto his computer and was able to convert the translations into their voices so everyone could hear. Human Keith petted fairy Keith's head with his finger. Fairy Lance noticed this gesture and thought that human Keith was gonna hurt his Keith so he stabbed the human's finger, ”Get away from my Keith!” ”Ouch! That felt like a needle going into my finger” human Keith said. “Haha, get rekt Keith.” Human Lance laughed, Human Keith glared at him. “L-Lance! I know you're trying to protect me but I think that they're nice… The way he touched my head made me feel w-welcomed and secure… I don't think they're trying to hurt us.” Keith said gesturing Lance to put his weapon away. Lance put his sword away,”I'll only do this for you” he said as he looked at Keith, ”It's my duty as a royal guard to protect and serve. Even if it means risking my life.” 

-END CHAPTER 1-


	2. Such a Handful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a filler chapter. Sorry for the long wait of sumthin dumb

“What's this substance?” Keith asked poking the alien goo. “Keith! Don't just touch things that you don't know about, it can be dangerous!” Lance said pulling him away from the goo. “B-But Lance…” Keith said looking at him. “No means No.” Lance said trying not to go under his cute spell. Keith pouted,”Fine then, No means No. That means I will not listen to you and I will continue to touch the it.” Lance's eyes widened,”Fine! You can touch it, just tell me before you actually touch other things.” Keith smiled, nodded and continued to poke the goo. 

“Don't worry tiny me, the goo is safe.” Human Lance said. Lance glared at him,”I don't trust you, Keith does. I'm only doing this for him.”

“Lance, come here. The goo tastes disgusting but it's fun to play with!” Keith smiled and took lance's hand, taking him to the goo. “You ate it?!?” Lance panicked, “Don't worry, Keith the human told me it was safe to eat.” Keith smiled. Lance sighed in relief. Keith was really a handful, so many things that he's haven't experienced makes Lance scared because he might hurt himself. 

ー

Keith yawned,”is it that late already?” “Yup, we should go now. Yeah let's goー” Keith cut Lance off,”We should stay, it's to dark to go outside and I don't wanna walk all the way back to my home, it'll take days to get back there by foot since I can't fly. “ Keith was right, even if Lance would carry him it would be extremely difficult to go all the way there. “Ok we'll stay.” Lance declared. They soon met Hunk, Lance trusted Hunk more than the others because it reminded him of one of his friends. Hunk arrived with blankets to act as cushions for the fairies,”T-Thank you very much! You guys are very kind for letting us stay.” Keith smiled. “You're welcome, if you need anything just go to Pidge, he's practically awake the whole night” human Lance joked. “Ha ha ha,” Pidge laughed sarcastically, “We'll get going now, have a nice night.” 

Everyone had left and fairy Lance and Keith were alone in the lounge. “I know you don't like them” Keith said spontaneously. “I'm sorry it's just that I want to protect you andー” Lance was cut off by a pair of lips on his. Lance blushed but kissed his back. ”Woah… I've never kissed anyone before… it felt nice, especially with you.” Keith smiled. Lance pulled him in for another kiss, Keith gasped but kissed him back. 

Keith was now straddling Lance's lap while Lance held Keith's waist and Keith also wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. Lance kissed Keith even more. He touched his wings a bit too causing Keith to moan within their kiss. “Ah..hh… La…nce” Keith moaned, “N-Not There… Ahh…hh” Lance continued to kiss him and touch his wings.

After a while of making out they stopped since they both needed some sleep.”S-Sorry I kinda went a little far…” Lance said. “It's okay, no need to apologize, it felt really nice… I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to do it again…” Keith blushed. Lance smiled,”As long as you're okay with it, now let's go to bed.” Keith nodded in agreement. 

Keith laid down burying his face into Lance's neck. They both peacefully went to sleep.

ー

Keith woke up because he noticed that he was cold, he noticed Lance wasn't there, “L-Lance?!” Keith cried out, looking under the blankets trying to find him. Keith panicked and tears slowly formed in his eyes, eventually they streamed down.

“Hey Keith, Hunk made us fooー” Lance dropped the small leaf plate of food goo and flew quickly to Keith. Keith hugged Lance, crying even more,”Y-You idiot… I-I thought you left me all alone w-without any e-explanation… I would've been all a-alone… again..” Lance kissed Keith,”I'm never gonna leave you… I'm gonna be by your side forever, til death do us part. I-I love you.” Keith smiled, eyes red and puffy from crying, “I love y-you more…” “Pshh no way!” Lance declared. “We'll have this debate later, it's time to eat! … Not the one on the floor though, that's disgusting.” 

Lance and Keith walked to the dining hall, thankfully it was close by so they would have to walk a long way to get there. When they reached the dining hall Keith hid behind Lance, scared of the three new people in the room. Lance looked up and his eyes widened, he knew that the woman with the long white hair looked like Allura, the fairy princess. He didn't think he'd meet another version of her. The three new people noticed them and waved. Human Lance introduced fairy Lance,”This is the fairy Lance. “ Lance waved back to them.  
“And this is fairy Keith.” Human Keith said moving Keith to the side lightly so they could see them. Keith shrieked and went back to hiding behind Lance. 

“Aww, they're quite cute. I'm pretty sure that fairy Lance would make a better blue paladin than the one we have over here.” She chuckled. “Hey!” Lance frowned at her joke. 

ー

“How do you even like Lance?” Human Keith asked fairy Keith. They were in human Keith's room having a little chat while Lance and his human Lance were having a chat in the lounge.  
Keith blushed,”Well, he made me feel happy and bubbly inside. He made me feel not alone for once…” Human Keith nodded in agreement. “Do you l-love him?” Human Keith asked. Keith smiled,”Yes, very much. Do you love your Lance?” Human Keith blushed,”Y-Yeah… but I haven't told him that I do…” Keith gasped,”You have to tell him! I'll help you.” “Nonononoー I would mess it all up andー” human Keith was interrupted by a sliding door that revealed human Lance and his fairy counterpart on his shoulder ,”Watcha guys doin?” He asked. “We were talking about Keith lovingー” human Keith quickly intervened,”loving flowers! Yeah… Flowers.” Human Lance chuckled,” I didn't think you were the one to like flowers.” Human Keith glared at his Lance,”yeah whatever, get out of my room.” “Fine fine. See you guys soon” human Lance said as they went out the door. 

“What was that? Why didn't you tell him that you love him? He isn't gonna know if you don't tell him.” Keith said. Human Keith sighed,”Well he came in spontaneously and I didn't know what to do.” “Let's make a plan, I'll hide in your jacket. If you mess up I'll pull your hair so we can abort the mission.” Keith said. Human Keith looked at fairy Keith,”Let's do it.” He said as he put fairy Keith in his jacket. “You can do this, just go up and tell him how you feel, I believe in you! You can do it!” Keith smiled as human Keith walked to human Lance.

“H-Hey, idiot, I need to tell you something. It's important” human Keith said nervously. “Hey! I'm not an idiot,” Lance frowned,”Anyway what do you want?”

“You can do it, tell him your feelings.” Fairy Keith said in his ears.

Human Keith blushed,” I hate that I fucking love you. You're annoyingly cute and I love your laugh and when you smile. You're so fucking hot I just wanna kiss you and slap you when I see you.” 

Human Lance blushed at human Keith's words. He kissed him gently and looked at him,” So you think I'm hot?” Human Lance snickered. Human Keith rolled his eyes, still blushing. 

"Finally!" Fairy Keith said and jumped out of Keith jacket. He slowly notice that he was falling. Keith closed his eyes and opened them slowly,”Am I dead?” He said and looked up to see Lance ,”Are you insane?! You could've killed yourself! Be more careful and think before you do! You scared me, you know how hard it will be for me if you were gone!” He cried out and hugged Keith. “I'm sorry, I'll be more careful…”

ー

-END CHAPTER 2-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I'm going to just write the first letter for example, fairy Keith is gonna be F-Keith. It makes it easier for me to write. 
> 
> I've been drawing a lot of this fairy au*COUGH*its on my Twitter, @ rinkushinomota *COUGH* 
> 
> Sorry again for the filler chap, I've been very busy with school and I made a goal to write at least 2000 words per chap.


	3. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Keith....

“Paladins! Get your lions ready! We’re under attack!” Allura said through the intercom. 

ー

“L-Lance, what's it like with the other fairies? Are they nice?” Keith asked while walking through the grass with Lance. “They're all nice!” Lance smiled. “D-Do you think that they'll like me? Even if I can't fly yet? “ Keith asked, again. “Of course they will!”,Lance held his hand, “We've been waiting for you for such a long time, You were supposed to be one of our Royal Guards. Even if you can't fly yet, I bet you'll be a great soldier!” Keith smiled and hugged Lance,”I-I'm glad that you found me…” 

ーF!Lance POVー

“Keith! Watch out!” I said and pushed Keith out of the way, I was soon in a jar like object. I was lifted up to see Keith, on the floor of the jar like object, unconscious. “Keith!--” I said before a weird smelling gas came into the air and made me sleepy.

ー

I woke up and yelled,”Keith!” I stood up quickly and noticed that I was in a small jail cell with a screen that showed Keith. “L-Lance!” Keith yelled from the screen. I saw that a weird creature like person walked up to Keith and kicked Keith's stomach which caused him to fall onto the ground. The person soon started to punch and kick Keith.I couldn't even watch what was happening. All the anger built inside of me was ready to burst, so I punched the screen and that caused some cuts on my hand but at least I didn't need to see what horrible things were happening to Keith. I needed to get Keith out, and fast.

ーF!Keith POVー

I watched Lance get beat up by one of the weird creatures through a small screen, “STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” I screamed with tears in my eyes. “Be quiet! Or I'll tell them to hit your little friend a lot more.” ,The person said. I was quiet until a with a hooded cape came inside my cell ,”What do you want?! I'll do anything if you just leave us alone!” I pleaded. They looked at me and said,”I want your wings. You have 40 ticks to think about it or else your friend diesー” I cut him off ,”I'll do it.” They smiled and said,”Perfect.” 

ー

Pain. It was all I felt. After a while of not having blood in my system I passed out. I didn't know what was happening during all of that. I woke up to a worried Lance. We were in a pod like thing that was heading toward the castle, after that it went all black again.

ーF!Lance POVー

I was dragged into a pod like object and thrown in with Keith by my side. I saw that he had bandages were his wings should've been. I gasped,”Keith! Are you okay!?!?” Keith opened his eyes and looked around. After a while he went out again from the blood loss. I noticed there weren't any marks where he got hit when he was looking through the screen,” It was a fucking trap…” I thought to myself. “Maybe the did the same to Keith in order to convince him to take his wings off… “ I thought again, but I'll only find that out once he's recovered. 

ーEnd POV thingー

Allura and the Paladins quickly went out to see the pod and saw f-Lance holding f-Keith in his arms. Keith looked at them and then looked at Lance and said,”Looks a bit familiar, don't you think Lance?” Lance looked at Keith,” Keith we all know that's a lie. That never happened.” He teased. Keith frowned.

Allura picked the fairies up in her hands and said,”we need to take Little Keith to a healing pod quickly, he's losing quite a lot of blood so we have no time to waste.” She walked back into the castle quickly and told Coran to get a pod ready. “Yes M’Lady” he said and did what she told him. 

After all of that f-Lance asked,” How long is he gonna be in there?” “About a day or two.” Coran said. F-Lance sighed. It was gonna be worth it though. As long as Keith is still okay, it was gonna be fine.

ー2 Days Laterー

After 2 sleepless nights Lance was finally able to see Keith again. The pod opened and Keith fell into Lance’s arms. Keith looked up and weakly said,”L-Lance… is that you? A-Are you okay? Are your w-wounds healed?” Lance smiled,”Yes they are, but more importantly, are you ok?” He asked.   
“Perfect, s-since you are okay… I'm a bit sleepy too…” he said dozing off a bit. “Me too, lets get some rest.” Lance smiled.

END CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a long time. School is taking up all my time to write more stuff. I got another Kance fic too but I'll probably upload that one once this is finished. Heheh
> 
> Sorry this is short too. I'm trying my best to make these as long as I can for u guys. I'm not the writing type so I don't write a lot.


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR LONG SKOOL WAS IN THE WAY AND FINALS STUFF BUT IM BACK NOW

“Lance hurry up! The fifth one has arrived!” Pidge said while running to the huge tree, which was the main fairy dust source. Lance sprinted outside, wondering what his future partner was like. Once he arrived Lance looked at him, he couldn't get his eyes off of him. It was like a magic spell, it was soon broken by the horn alerting them that there was a human near by. Lance looked around to see that the new guy was running towards the humans. Lance tried to run after him but he couldn't get past through the huge crowd that was trying to hide.

 

—

 

A year later went by since Keith went missing. Lance slammed his hand on the meeting desk,”It might seem impossible to you guys but it's not for me! He can still be alive you know! Don't you guys have any hope?!” Allura and Shiro stood up from their seats ,”Lance we've already decided. He's gone, he went straight to the humans. Most likely a test subject now.” Allura said as she left the room with Shiro. Lance tightened his first,”I’ll look for him myself!” Shiro heard what Lance said before leaving the room, “Lance! If you look for him you shall no longer be a royal guard! Do I make myself clear?” Lance’s eyes widened in shock. He looked down and said,” Yes sir…” 

 

—

 

It was now night time. Lance knew that this would cost him his role as a royal guard but he had to. Lance snuck into the fairy dust cabin and stole as much fairy dust as he could, enough for his journey and Keith. Next he packed the clothes that Keith would wear if he was a royal guard. He lastly packed the most important thing, his sword that pidge had finished that day including all the others’ swords. 

 

Lance went out for his journey but left a note in his house saying:  
I'm going to find Keith, even if it means risking my role as a royal guard and life. Ps. Thanks for finishing my sword Pidge! Just in time too! 

 

~ Lance

 

—Present day—

 

“Lance… wake up… I-it's already been almost half of the day.” Keith said straddling his waist. Lance stood up. Keith shrieked and wrapped his arms around lance’s neck,”Don't drop m-me please…” Lance chuckled,”I won't… ah! I need to give you something!” He said as he put Keith down and searched through his bag,”I found it!” He gave some folded clothes to Keith. Keith accepted them and started to take his clothes off. Keith blushed when Lance looked at him changing,”Don't look!” He said as he took off his shirt and threw it at Lance's face to block out his eyesight. 

 

The outfit was similar to Lance's but in red. “Y-you can look now…” Keith said. Lance took Keith's shirt off his face and said,”Wow…” Keith blushed,”is there something wrong with it?!” He asked. “No no no! … It's perfect.” Lance smiled. 

 

—

 

“I believe it's time for us to go to the village Keith.” Lance smiled. “W-W-What?! No no no no! I'm not ready” Keith panicked. 

 

Lance held Keith's hands and looked at him in the eyes,” it'll be okay… I'm sure they'll love having you there… after all, you were gone for quite a long time.” 

 

—

 

“I'm sorry to inform you all but we will be leaving.” 

 

“WHAT TINY ME NO DON'T DO THAT “ HLance cried dramatically.  
“Let them leave. They've suffered enough hearing you all the time.” HKeith said to HLance 

 

HLance frowned.

 

—

 

Once they got their things ready Pidge dropped them off at the location where Keith had originally been took from. 

 

Keith and Lance waved goodbye then walked to Keith's home to start packing his belongings.

 

—

 

Once Keith's belonging were packed lance asked,” Are you ready to go? Or do you want to stay here a bit longer?”

 

Keith took a deep breath and said,” I'm ready…” 

 

Lance smiled,” Let's get going then!” 

 

—

 

CHAPTER 4 END


	5. Pidge, Hunk & Shiro

They arrived.

Lance held Keith's hand and kept him close. People stared at Keith,” who is that?” The fairies whispered. Keith moved closer to Lance and looked down the whole way to Lance’s home. Once they arrived Lance told Keith to sit and wait and that he'll be arriving in five minutes. Five minutes later and Lance had brought two other fairies with him. Keith panicked, he'd never met another fairy other than Lance. “These are my friends Pidge and Hunk.” Lance smiled. Keith blinked and kept quiet. “Lance who is this? Where are his wings?” Pidge asked. Keith looked down and Lance sighed,”This is Keith. The Fifth one, and the wings are a different story I'll tell another time.” The two friends gasped, “No way! It can't be!” Pidge said in amazement. “You actually found him?!” Hunk asked. “Yup! I told yah I was gonna find him!” Lance said as Keith hid behind Lance. “What's wrong with him? He's not talking..” Pidge asked. “Oh he's just kinda shy… he's never met another fairy… other than me of course .” Lance smiled. “Has he   
found out his ability yet?” Hunk questioned. “A-Ability?” Keith said quietly but Pidge heard him,” AHA! He talked! And yes abilities. Each fairy gets one, I'm a Tinker fairy! I can make all kinds of things! Lance is a water fairy, hunk is Animal and Shiro, our captain, is wind. I'm guessing yours should be light? … right?” Keith looked baffled, all the information that he didn't know. He didn't even know he was supposed to have abilities all he knew was that he was a fairy and that humans were “bad”. “He hasn't found out yet.” Lance said for Keith. “Anyway we have to get to Allura, I'll see you guys later.” Lance said as he took Keith's hand and walked to a big tree where apparently the castle was. 

“Oh so it's like that.” Pidge smirked.  
“I knew it…” hunk chuckled.  
“I mean I would've too if he was the only fairy I knew most about but with someone other than Lance.” Pidge said.  
“What do you think he sees in him?”Hunk asked.  
“I don't know… but I think they'll be good together. They seem to like each other A LOT.” Pidge smiled. 

—

As they walked to the castle the starring and whispers began. Keith stopped in his tracks, he didn't want to go any farther. “Keith are you okay?” Lance asked. Keith shook his head and whispered ,”I-I want to go b-back…”  
“Oh… I see… we'll go another day when you're ready… Now let's go back to my house.” Lance said calmly as they walked to his home once again. 

—

“So you're back. That was fast. What happened?” Pidge asked.

“I'll tell you outside.” Lance said as he pointed outside to the both of them, Pidge and Hunk, “Keith you stay in her and make yourself at home” Lance smiled.

—

Lance began to tell the story about his whole journey once they were outside.

—

Keith looked around Lance’s home. It was a nice home, Keith felt welcomed. Keith managed to find Lance’s wardrobe, Keith new this was wrong but he had to try on Lance’s clothes. He then began to take off his clothes and proceed to put on Lance’s. Once he was finished, he looked at himself in a weird thing that Lance had in his room that could show you your reflection. The clothes were quite big on Keith but that didn't bother him . 

“Oh there you are K—” Lance stopped and blushed.  
“L-Lance?! Umm…” Keith blushed and couldn't say any words.  
“You look so cute….! How come I didn't think of this! This is spectacular!” Lance smiled and kissed Keith.   
Keith kissed him back but was a blushy mess.

—

Shiro was at his desk drinking tea until someone interrupted him. 

“I'm back!” Lance declared.

“Let me guess, you didn't find him.” Shiro said as he took one more sip of his tea and looked at Lance.

Lance smiled at him and chuckled.

“No. You did not.” Shiro said knowing that Lance definitely did.

“Oh yes I did. I'll tell you all about my journey, he's at my home right now.”

“Why isn't he here?” Shiro asked.

“It's hard for him, I'll tell you on the way there.” Lance said as Shiro got up from his desk and followed Lance.

—  
“Keith, I'm home!” Lance said as he walked in with Shiro.

“L-Lance! You're back! I—” Keith stopped talking once he noticed Shiro and he quickly hid behind Lance.

“Hello. My name is Shiro, Captain if the Royal Guards. You must be Keith” Shiro smiled.

Keith popped his head out from behind Lance and nodded.

“It seems like you two are very attached. You found someone that actually likes you, congratulations Lance.” Shiro chuckled.

Keith giggled.

“H-Hey!” Lance frowned.

“I'll get going now, it was nice to meet you Keith. I'll see you at training Lance, don't ditch this time.” Shiro said as he left.

—

Once Shiro had left, Keith hugged Lance “L-Lance! I m-missed you.” 

Lance chuckled,”I wasn't gone for that long.” 

”It gets boring sometimes in here when you aren't around…and c-can I go to your training?” Keith looked up at Lance as he asked.

“Of course you can! But are you ready to go out? You haven't gone out in days…” Lance asked concerned.

“I-I'm ready! I'll know everyone there right? S-So I'm ready…” Keith said.

“It's settled then. We'll go tomorrow afternoon.” Lance smiled. 

—

CHAP 5 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhhhhh! Poor Keith. If you wondering why nobody noticed him it's because fairies in my au identify each other by their wing pattern. Like butterflies for example but fairies have they're own special one and as you know Keith has now more wings. 
> 
> I'll be going to school soon so I might not have enough time to update but I get out of classes really early this semester so ill be able to writes little bit more than last semester. 
> 
> I draw this au a lot so if you wanna see some art of it follow me on twitter @/rinkushinomota. I post a lot of art on there and sometimes art that shows a bit of what the next chapter will be about if you don't care about spoilers.


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to see his beloved train.

The sunlight shined on Keith's face causing him to wake up ,”Dumb sun…” he said sleepily as he put a leaf to cover the sun. Keith then went back to bed were Lance and him were sleeping. 

“So the sun woke you up..?” Lance smiled looking more awake than ever. “W-Were you awake this whole time?” Keith blushed, embarrassed.”I was for quite a while “I was awake for quite a while, I was just waiting for you to wake up so we could go to training.” Lance smiled. Keith got back in bed and snuggled up next to Lance,”Five more ticks.” 

“Very well then.” 

—

Keith woke up in an Empty bed. He got up quickly and started to look for Lance,”L-Lance! Are you there?” 

The door opened,”I'm here Keith.” 

“L-Lance! Where were you? Are we gonna go to your training?” Keith asked.

“About that, I went without you… you looked so peaceful in your sleep I didn't want to wake you up…”

Keith glared at Lance.

“Don't be mad! I have more training at noon, it's still morning time.” Lance said.

Keith smiled,”We'll go at noon then!” 

—

Noon had come a lot more quicker than Lance had expected.

“Lance wake up! It’s Noon!” Keith said as he dragged Lance out of bed. Lance sighed sleepily,”You really wanna go huh..” 

“Of Course! I wanna see you t-train…” Keith blushed. Lance smiled,”Let’s go then- What’s in the basket?” Lance looked at the basket.

“That’s a secret until you’re done with training.” Keith smiled.

“Fine. Lets go” Lance said as he took his hand and started walking to the training deck.

—

Once they started walking Keith was scared cause he hadn’t gone outside in a while. But he felt safe when he was with Lance. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand and moved closer to him. Lance was worried. He didn’t want Keith to be scared,

”Keith, are you okay?” Lance asked.  
“Y-Yeah… I’m fine…” Keith breathed heavily. 

Obviously, Keith was not okay. Lance walked to the training deck faster. When they finally arrived Lance hugged Keith.

“You Liar.” Lance said as he hugged him.  
“I-I’m sorry… I-I just really wanted to see you train…” Keith said as he hugged him back, tears came out of Keith’s eyes.

Lance kissed him, “It’s ok...You don’t need to force yourself to go though… If you’re not okay please tell me. I love you and it makes me sad when you’re sad... I never want to see you cry, I wanna see that beautiful smile of yours.”

Keith smiled and kissed him even more,”I love you too.” 

“It’s time to train, you guys can make out later.” Shiro said and threw Lance a wooden staff. Lance caught the staff and said to Keith, 

“You sit over there at the table so you can watch me train.” 

Keith blushed and nodded. Keith did what Lance said and set the basket he had on the table.

—

Once the training was over Lance walked to Keith,”So what's in the basket?” He asked. 

“O-Oh! I almost forgot…” Keith blushed,”I made you lunch since I thought you'd be hungry after practice.” Keith opened the basket which had berries and some baked goods,”While you were asleep, I saw a book with recipes… so I decided to try to make some… they got a bit burnt but they're still edible…” Keith blushed even more and looked down at the ground.

“You’re so cute. Thank you.” Lance smiled.

—

Lance sighed and fell down on the bed,”Training is so boring!” Keith chuckled and joined him on the bed,”I like to see you train. Maybe one day I’ll be able to train with you.”

“I would like that. It would make training more interesting.”

—  
CHAP 6 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy with school. I mostly try to write in my criminal law class because almost all the homework and quizzes are online. Sorry for this filler chapter it's quite hard to write this since this is my first AU I've ever written.


	7. Little Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIL BIT OF SMUT TOWARDS THE END OF CHAPTER 7

“So has he learned his ability yet?” Allura asked Shiro. 

“I'm not sure, he's in Lance’s care now. I haven't heard any feedback from him since he arrived.” 

“That's too bad… hopefully he doesn't get into any trouble since he's with Lance.” Allura sighed as she sipped her tea. 

“I'm sure they're doing fine.” Shiro smiled and also sipped his tea.

—

“LANCE HELP THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE.” Keith screamed while panicking. 

“HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?!” Lance said as he ran to Keith's direction. 

“I DON’T KNOW I JUST TOUCHED IT AND—JUST STOP IT ALREADY WITH YOUR WATER THING.” 

Lance's quickly took out the fire with his water ability and sighed in relief that it was all over, “Now as I was saying, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!” 

Keith stuttered,” I-I don't know it just happened… I was making b-breakfast and all of a sudden the pan w-was on f-fire.” 

Lance looked at Keith for a moment. He analyzed him for a bit then abruptly took Keith's hand and put it near a beam of sunlight,”Move the light.” Lance asked.

“Lance I don't know—” Once Keith's hand had moved the sunlight followed it. 

Lance smirked,”Told ya s—” 

Lance was stopped by a slap to his face.

Keith glared at him,”shut it” 

Lance frowned,”I liked you when you were quiet.” 

Keith kissed Lance’s cheek,”All better now?” 

“Very much better.” 

—

“Keith I'm going to training.” Lance said as he opened the door about to leave.

“W-Wait!” Keith said as he ran to Lance,out of breath,”I want to join you again…” 

“Are you sure?” Lance asked concerned since he knew Keith wasn't the typed to go outside when there were big groups of people.

Keith nodded.

“Very well then…Get ready quickly and we’ll get going.” 

—

Once they were out the door Lance held Keith's hand.

Keith smiled, he was panicking on the inside but deep in him he knew that he was safe when Lance was there with him.

“We’re here.” Lance said.

Keith looked up, confused,”Lance… where are we? This isn't where your training is supposed to be…”

“I wanted you to meet the princess. Since she did y’know bring you here in the first place and you two didn't really officially quite met.” Lance smiled

“Y-You mean the lady with the long white hair?”

Lance nodded.

“I guess you're right… I kinda just ran after that…” Keith looked down.

“It'll be alright, she probably won't notice it is you though because… you know…”

“Oh… yeah… the wings…but how do we get to the door? It's at the top.” Keith asked

“That's where the dust comes in.” Lance smiled,”Hold my hand tightly, don't panic.” Lance began to sprinkle the gold dust around Keith and himself .

They both began to float.

Keith screeched and held on to Lance,”Don't you dare let go of my hand or it will be the end of you.” Keith glared at him as they went to the top.

Once they reached the top Lance slowly let Keith down into the platform.

“That wasn't so bad. Was it?” 

“I guess you're right. But warn me before you do that.” Keith said angrily as he pulled Lance's ear

Lance winced in pain.

—

“Princess! I brought a visitor.” Lance said after he bowed.

“Oh! I see you're back from your journey… who is this that you've brought with you?” Allura asked and she set down her tea.

“Princess… that is Keith… The fifth one.” Shiro said while also putting down his tea.

“Oh my! But what happened to your w—” Shiro cut Allura off.

“Princess… that is a sensitive matter… we'll discuss it later.”

Allura nodded,”I understand…”

“Keith?” Allura asked

Keith looked up,nervously,”Y-Yes?”

“Would you like new wings?”

Keith's eyes widened. Was she serious? Does that means he'll have his wings back? 

Keith nodded,”Y-Yes!...Please…” 

Allura smiled,”it's going to take a while though if that's okay with you.”

“It's fine… I can wait…” Keith smiled in excitement.

“Very well then,” she smiled, “and Lance, one more thing. Has he found out his ability yet?” 

“Actually, yes, this morning. He hasn't been able to control it very well though.” 

“Very well then, I will leave him in your custody to teach him all he needs to know, since you two are very fond of each other right?” She smiled 

Keith blushed and look down.

“Yes princess.” Lance blushed,”We're going to go now if you excuse us.” 

“You're excused.” 

—

Once they were outside Keith hugged Lance. 

“Lance! I can't believe I'm going to get my wings back!” Keith smiled.

“I didn't even know that was possible.” Lance kissed Keith,”Soon we’ll be able to fly together.” 

Keith kissed back,”I can't wait.”

—

“You think it was a good idea for Lance to train Keith?” Shiro questioned Allura.

“Not one of my best decisions but something tells me that they'll be fine…” She said as she sipped her tea.

“Keep an eye out for me though. Knowing Lance, they'd get into a lot of trouble.”

“Will do Princess.” He smiled.

—The next morning

—

Keith was woken up by a ray of sunshine. With his new found ability he quickly moved it away and continued to sleep.

Lance chuckled,”You can't always do that, you'll have to get up sooner or later.” 

“I'll do what I please.” Keith said as he slowly fell asleep again. 

Lance quickly sprinkled some dust on him.

Keith felt the warmth of the blanket fall. Once he opened his eyes he panicked. “L-LANCE! HELP!” He screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

Lance's eyes widened and he quickly got him down.

“I'm sorry Keith…” 

“You better be…” Keith said as he hugged Lance.

“Don't ever do that again.” Keith sniffed and glared up at Lance with tear filled eyes.

“Ok ok I won't, just… don't look at me with that face. You're gonna make me sad.” 

“Good”

—

“Keith it's time. Get ready”

Keith nodded and got ready,”I'm ready. Let's do this.”

Lance opened the door to the house and Keith could feel the stares already building up.

Lance held his hand,” It’s fine Keith…”

Keith took a deep breath and nodded.

And so, they began to walk to the castle

—

“Coran! We’re here!” Lance shouted out.

“Ah! Good! You're here! Are you ready for your first treatment Keith?” Coran asked.

Keith nodded.

“Very well then! Let's get started.

Keith didn't know very much about Coran. The only thing he knew was that he was the royal advisor and was a dust fairy.

Once the first treatment was over Keith could feel his wings wanting to burst out. They couldn't though so for know he had 2 small bumps on his back. After several treatments they hopefully grow back. In all honesty Keith couldn't wait to have his wings again. With his wigs he'd be able to go out more and maybe interact with more fairies. But what he loved the most was being able to train with Lance, he couldn't wait til his wings came back.

—

Several weeks later Keith woke up next to Lance, still sleepy. 

“Lance wake up… Remember you have training today.” 

“5 more ticks.”

“No wake up.” Keith said as he flicked Lance's head

“Ok ok I'll get up….you're so beautiful..”

Keith blushed, he stuttered,” U-Umm T-Thank you”

“Keith have you even looked at yourself. Go look in the reflection thing that Pidge gave me.”

“O-ok…” Keith said and went to the mirror.

Keith couldn't believe what he saw. He had fully grown wings. They were a mix of 3 colors, red, purple, and a hint of gold. The red and purple parts were lightly faded and the gold was sprinkled everywhere. When they were in the sunlight the gold popped out, making it a beautiful scene to see. 

“L-Lance… are these…”

“Yes they are Keith… yes they are.”

Keith ran to Lance and hugged him, burying his face into Lance's shoulder. (Lowkey straddling him on the bed heheh wink wonk .)

Lance touched Keith wings,”So pretty…” 

Keith froze and moaned quietly,”L-Lance...ahh…mm” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and looked at him with a flustered face.

“mmm…. L-Lance… sto-mm~ stop…” Keith moaned.

Lance blushed lightly and let go of Keith's wings,”Sorry.” Lance looked away from Keith quickly.

“H-Hey… look at me..” Keith said while bringing Lance's face to his. 

Keith leaned in and kisses Lance without hesitation.

“I think the whole process of your wings has a side effect.” Lance said after he broke the kiss.

“I don't mind…” Keith says as he takes Lance's hand and puts it on his hip,”It's fine if it's with the fairy you love right?” Keith asks.

Lance lightly blushes.

Keith slowly moves his hand to Lance's crotch,”Lance… please… I want it…”

“Oh what the heck.” Lance says as he kisses Keith hard but passionately. Keith moans within the kiss, wanting more. 

Lance slowly moves up to Keith's wings and tugs on them slightly. This causes to Keith moan quite loudly,”Ahh!~ Lance!” 

After kissing and such they're pants are off and ready for the next part. 

Keith slowly puts Lance's member into him,”ah~ mmm…it's in…”

Lance kisses Keith, he grabs onto Keith's waist and starts moving. Keith moans in pleasure, saying Lance's name and telling him to go faster. 

Lance follows Keith's rules and slowly moves faster and faster. Keith moans even more.

“Keith… ah… I'm gonna…”

“Ahh~ Me too...go inside…please...” Keith's says as he moves his hips faster.

After a bit more moves they both release

(Fun fact before I continue in this AU There is another way fairies can become fairies. More info later) 

Keith slowly gets off of Lance. They both cuddle next to each other,”So no training?...” Lance asks

“Maybe later” Keith chuckles as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

—

Keith once again wakes up next to Lance but instead Lance only has undergarments on and Keith is also wearing undergarments on but with a shirt, Lance's shirt to be exact. 

“Lance wake up…”

“Yes Keith?" Lance said sleepily.

“I can't move my bottom half and I don't feel so well either…” 

Lance's eyes shot up and he quickly got out of bed. He paced back and forth,”Oh no no. Shiro and Allura are gonna kill me.”

“Lance calm down… what's wrong?”

Lance stopped walking and took Keith's hands,”I will take full responsibility.” 

Keith looked at Lance, confused,”What are you talking about?”

“To make this short, red and blue just made purple.” 

Keith quickly got up until a sharp pain in his lower region caused him to fall until Lance caught him.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS LANCE.”

“Well do you not see me here panicking?!” Lance said, still holding Keith.

“HOW DID THIS HAPPEN ?!?” 

“Don't blame me you wanted it.”

Keith blushed a strawberry red ,”I… ah… umm..” Keith smiled,”it's fine… as long as you're supporting me and we love each other we'll be able to make this work…”

—

“YOU DID WHAT.” Allura and Shiro said simultaneously.

“Shh...They might be sleeping.” Lance said putting his hands on the sides of Keith's stomach.

Keith covered his mouth and giggled quietly. 

Shiro sighed.

“Very well then… after the little purple is born you're going to have so much training that you'll be as strong as hunk. Don't worry Keith they'll be safe in Coran’s care while you both are training.” Allura said, a tad frustrated at the duo now trio. 

Keith smiled.

“Lance you're in charge of Keith and his young. I expect you to treat Keith like a king since he'll need a lot of your services after quite a while.” Shiro said sternly.

“I didn't think one of my children one would grow up so fast. I feel like a proud father, now grandpar—”

Allura punched Shiro's arm, stopping him from saying his sentence. 

“Go on then. You're free to go.” Allura stated. 

“I will take very good care of them!” Lance said as he left. 

“What have we gotten ourselves into.” Allura sighed.

Shiro smiled,”Grandpa… has a nice ring to it. It also makes sense..”

—

A couple of months later the fairies have already recognized Keith and knew who he was. The fairies from the bakery had made them some baked goods to congratulate them on their little one. Everyone had given them gifts and sweets. 

After those months Keith was able to go out without having to be afraid. He still didn't talk much if he did go out though. They've learned from Coran that once Keith heard a nice and calming whistle noise then it was time for purple to come. 

They both still haven't decided what to name purple yet.

“Lance… I've been wondering, what's their name going to be?” 

“I was wondering that too… I had some ideas but I don't know it's kinda weird…”

“Tell me!” Keith smiled

“I was thinking, how bout Esther? I was reading in the library and it means star. Since all stars are different, he can be our special little star.”

Keith kissed Lance,”I love it, perfect timing too. Lance, they're ready to see the world.”

CHAPTER 7 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwahhh it's the start of finals week! Can't wait for it to end! Literally wrote most of this at 3 am


	8. Successful Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for such a long time I had summer school and I rarely had time to do anything. Since I’m a junior now the colleges are watching so I have to do my best and keep my grades up. I’m going to end this story when it hits 10 chapters cause it’s been going on for a long time. I didn’t think I could write a story that long. Thanks to everyone who was patient and enjoyed my story ❤️❤️ Sorry this is short too it’s the best I could do;;

Lance's paced back and forth waiting for Keith to come out of the room he, Allura and Coran were in. Keith didn't like big crowds so they quickly and quietly went to Allura to get this settled in private.

“I'm not ready. I'm not ready.” Lance said as he walked back and forth.

“Lance. Calm down, it's gonna be fine.” Hunk said

“But what if something bad happens to Keith and the little one?! This has only happened a couple of times in history and—” Shiro cut Lance off.

“It's going to be fine. If anything goes wrong you'll have us by your side. I'm sure Allura and Coran got this covered. They have been here for a long time, they know what they're doing.” Shiro smiled reassuring Lance that it'll be okay.

—

After quite a while Allura and Coran finally came out of the room. Lance had stood up quickly,”Are they okay?” Lance asked worried.

“It was successful. They're doing just fine!” Coran smiled. 

“You might be a bit surprised when you meet little Esther though. Their appearance is quite… interesting. It's quite astonishing actually…” Allura said 

“Go on then, go inside you idiot. We'll wait out here” Pidge said pushing Lance inside the room.

Once Lance entered the room he smiled once he saw Keith and Esther. 

“Allura was right… his appearance is quite interesting… but that's what makes him our special star…”

—

Esther was indeed very different. He had white hair with dark gold tips. His hair was short at the top like Lance's hair but had a mullet on the bottom like Keith. His wings had not fully developed yet so he had 2 little bumps on his back just like Keith had when he had first gotten his new wings. Instead of going for treatments like Keith, fairies born by fairies grow their wings from birth.

“It seems like he's going to be a winter fairy… but I sense that he's going to have another talent too… that is very rare! He's also not reacting to the sun… That's why the winter fairies are separated. Seems like this little one can go on both sides without being harmed.” Allura said in excitement.

“Very rare indeed! This hasn't happened in thousands of years!” Pidge examined little Esther with their eyes. 

—

After a while of Allura talking about how to take care of young fairies the three finally got to go home.

Keith set little sleeping Esther in their new nursing home,”I wonder what your other talent will be…”

Lance's slowly wrapped his arms around Keith from behind,”We’ll have to wait and find out..”

Keith smiled,”he has your short hair on top.”

“He's gonna get all the fairies with that hair…” Lance chuckled.

“Hopefully you won't fall in love with someone as dumb as your father.” Keith laughed.

“Hey!” 

“Shh… he's sleeping.” Keith said as he turned around, facing Lance.

“I'm going to attempt to make dinner, you stay here and take care of Esther.” Keith kissed Lance's cheek and went into the kitchen.

—

After a while Esther woke up.

“Hey little guy! How's my special star doing?” Lance smiled, picking up Esther.

Esther smiled and made noises.

“Let's see how your father is doing with the dinner her was supposedly making. Hopefully he didn't burn anything.” Lance sighed and took Esther to the kitchen.

Once they had arrived everyone was at the dinner table.

Hunk quickly walked to Lance and little Esther, making funny faces to make Esther laugh which worked causing Esther to giggle.

“He burned it didn't he” Lance asked Hunk.

“Yup.” Hunk replied. “He helped out a bit while I was making the backup food. He did quite well thankfully he didn't burn anything.”

—CHAPTER 8 END —

**Author's Note:**

> My first Klance fic... I drew it first and I was like why not make a fic.


End file.
